


But I Still Come Back to You

by thechosennerf



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Young Justice
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosennerf/pseuds/thechosennerf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's never been scared like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Still Come Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic Roth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vic+Roth).



‘Bruce, I’ve got this. Seriously. You trust me to handle programming the Batcomputer and jump between rooftops. I can handle tying a tie.’

Bruce’s expression doesn’t change - it really hardly ever does - but Dick thinks he detects amusement in the crinkling of the skin around the man’s eyes as his guardian reaches out to adjust the silk at his throat.

‘If you’d prefer I can ask Alfred to assist you. He’s finished with the dessert dishes already. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to help.’

Okay, definite amusement there now. The little flicker of lips is the Brucian equivalent of full blown smirk. Dick groans and ducks aside, fighting a blush on his pale skin as he glances away.

‘Not Alfred. He gets /way/ too much pleasure from all this. And...’ - he cuts in before Bruce can continue - ‘...not Selina either. I don’t know what you both find so funny about this.’

Bruce’s expression is lighter than usual as he steps back to check Dick’s suit jacket is free from creases. Or possibly just to gloat. It’s hard to tell, and it’s infuriating.

Dick jams his hands into the pockets of his blazer. His stomach feels like it’s full of bats; it’s nerves, which is ridiculous. He’s faced down Victor Zsasz and the Joker; this shouldn’t phase him but right now it feels a hundred times worse. He runs a hand over his gel-neat hair and swallows, working out quadratics in his head to calm himself. Bruce gives him a sidelong glance. It’s like he knows.

‘That’s normal,’ Bruce says smoothly - and Dick suppresses a scowl. Of course he knows. He’s the Batman. ‘Hyperventilating in the bathroom is always an option,’ he finishes, giving Dick’s tie-knot a final nod of approval. ‘You’re all set. It’s time to go.’

Does it have to be, Dick wonders? Maybe it’s not too late to cancel...

Bruce is living up to his Greatest Detective moniker right now, apparently. His hand clamps down on Dick’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

‘Deep breaths. You’ll be fine.’

Dick can’t keep himself from half-glaring, but there’s not much punch behind it.

‘It’s not...formal, or anything. I didn’t want to wear this, remember? This isn’t a big deal...’

A step back, and Bruce is raising an eyebrow at him. ‘Who’re you trying to convince?’

Dick shakes his head - stiffly, so his hair isn’t messed up. It’s /ridiculous/ that he cares about that. It’s not like Bruce is helping right now, and he’s going to tell him that when Alfred appears.

‘Master Dick, your...friend is waiting in the hallway. Shall I bring him through?’

Dick’s stomach jolts again. He’s glad he’s not eaten yet. He glances up, trying to school his features like Bruce taught him as he meets Alfred’s eyes.

‘No, that’s fine, Alfred, I’ll, uh...I’ll go meet him out there.’

He heads through, his mind racing. This is new, and scary, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it. What if they get there, and he thinks...or he doesn’t like...or he’s got the wrong impression...he shakes his head, pulling his shoulders up as Alfred holds the door and he slips into the hallway.

Only one way to find out.

The other boy is less formally dressed, and immediately that makes Dick’s heart lurch into his throat. He hopes it’s not offputting - the tie was Alfred’s idea - should he tell him that?

Wally grins, a wide flashing of teeth as he adjusts his own shirt, looks Dick up and down, and offers his arm out. The movement is a little awkward, but the smile makes up for it.

‘Ready?’ Wally asks, green eyes curious, amused, but not mocking. Excited, even, Dick thinks.

Dick finds the courage to meet his eyes - Wally’s is a proper smile, softer than his usual playful one. His stomach’s doing the backflips he himself would be much more comfortable practicing right now. He steps forward, letting Wally put an arm around his shoulders and tug him closer.

He’s calmer now, the warmth of Wally’s arm comforting despite the fact that his heart’s going faster than his friend at full speed. Their eyes meet, and he nods, relaxing into Wally’s side as they walk out into the cool night air. That feels good. Right.

‘Always ready.’ he says, and he smiles, because it’s true, and it always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's 'Best Friend'.


End file.
